The Days of Flowers
by NimbleHero
Summary: One-shots about Humanity's Strongest Pair. Following the prompts given by Tumblr. Day Four ready to read and Five and 6 soon :)
1. Day One

Guyyssss. It's RivaMika Week!

This is set after the Annie titan fiasco but before we find out about Levi's lineage. I know he knows but for the purpose of this story he doesn't okay. Sounds crappy, I know.

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination

_**Day One**_

_Forget-Me-Nots_ – _Memories_

It was a routine patrol. Levi had divided his squad into pairs and told them to search the area. He, per usual, had rode west with his reluctant prodigy, Mikasa Ackerman. They were to investigate a segment of the forest and needed to report back within 2 hours.

Although he would never admit to any living soul, he rather enjoyed Mikasa's stoic company. She was always to the point and was never afraid to speak her mind, especially to him. He didn't really know when he had started to admire her but sleepless nights and long glares from across the dinning hall had made him settled on the idea that it would be something that would never be reciprocated.

After all, what teenage girl would want to be romantically involved with someone who was old enough to be her father? And it wasn't exactly the best timing either seeing as anyone could die at any moment. She was also strangely similar to him in many ways and instead of reducing his growing feelings, only increased them more and he found himself in the worst predicament he had ever been in. He was in love with someone. She was a rare and exotic beauty that deserved someone far better then any mortal man. Although at times, he was seen as in a god-like way…

Deep in his thoughts about his beautiful patrol partner, he had failed to notice that she had stopped. She sat on her horse staring with wide eyes at a pathway that seem to lead into a clearing. Suddenly realising that she wasn't right behind him, Levi turned to find her as still as stone.

"Oi" He shouted at her, trying to get her attention "We don't have all day Ackerman"

Normally, when he shouted at any of his cadets, they would apologise profusely and carry on with whatever they were supposed to be doing, most likely cleaning. Even Mikasa, who would glare at him with hateful eyes and would sometimes mutter curses like "_evil midget_" under her breath but she still obeyed a direct order, especially after the Annie incident.

After her non-existent reply, he decided to take a different approach. He turned his horse around and retreated back to her. At closer inspection, she looked awfully pale and her eyes were glazed over with deep sorrowful thought.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" He asked, trying to hide the concern that boiled within him.

Suddenly, and at a startling pace she direct her horse up the path at quick pace, without even a glance in his direction.

Levi was rarely without words but this girl had a horrible way of making him feel dumbfounded. The path she had taken was not on the patrol route and according to maps lead to a clearing with a small-uninhabited cabin. He tried to rack his head for an explanation. Surely she had been on this patrol route hundreds of times and gone past the clearing without a second thought but why had she suddenly taken an interest?

"_Sir, can I take that patrol route instead of Mikasa? I know the area better"_

It was something Eren had mentioned before they had separated. At the time, he had dismissed the boy and said that good soldiers learn to adapt to new areas and surroundings. He however did not miss the look of worry in Eren's bright green eyes as watched Mikasa. He had just dismissed the look with a hateful glare, which might even be seen as jealously. He had gotten to know the strange dynamic of Eren and Mikasa's relationship and suddenly realise that Eren's lame ass excuse was not to make his life easier but was to help Mikasa. But why?

He let out an irritated groan and followed Mikasa, who had gotten out of sight.

_Damn brats…_

As he reached the clearing, it was very clear that the cabin had been long forgotten. He saw over grown bushes and reminisces of a vegetable garden. The overall structure was still intact but the windows were dirtied and cracked. The flowers that used to sit at the window were dead and decaying. Mikasa's horse was standing outside the front of the cabin, munching on the over grown weeds.

He sighed and got off his horse, letting it join its companion and headed to the front door. There was a sign on the front door that was covered in dust and moss and Levi cringed. He hated dust with an undying passion. It reminded him of his days of living in the underworld of the inner city, where everything came coated with a thick layer of dust. Forgotten and broken.

He reluctantly brushed the moss and dust away to read the sign and he felt the air in his lungs become very heavy.

In a clear print, someone had caved into the bit of wood "_The Ackermans"._

Suddenly, as if he had been plunged into icy water the memory came to him. The memory of Eren's trail. When he had beaten the boy into a bloody mess to save his sorry ass, but it had also been the first time he had ever seen Mikasa. She glared at him with such an intense hatred; he could feel it burn into his skin. He remembered one of the men had cried out saying that they should put the girl on trail too because…she had kill someone when she was only nine years old.

He had remembered digging through file after file about what had happened on that day. The day when Mikasa's family had been murdered and she'd been taken, only to be saved by Eren.

His hand was clutching to doorknob tightly as he decided on what to do. It was obvious where she was but he had never been good with emotions and he wasn't sure if he was ready for he was about to walk into. However, his doubt was overridden by his concern for her and he opened the door.

The inside of the cabin was in similar state to the outside. The furniture was covered in dust and out of place and a slight smell of rotting entered his nostril but that did not concern him. His focus was solely on the girl that knelt on the floor. He rarely saw Mikasa as a helpless girl because of her immense strength and cut throat ways but he did not forget that she was barely an adult and could, although rare, be swayed by her emotions.

He stood behind her as the soul-crushing sound of her crying entered his ears. It echoed inside his head and his heart tightened at her suffocated sobs. He could only imagine what she felt towards her once home and did something that totally out of his character.

He knelt behind her and pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. He heard her gasp with shock and the sudden contact but after a few awkward seconds and melted into his arms, still crying.

He rested his face in her soft, dark hair and pressed his lips to her head. In this moment, he wasn't her commanding officer but someone who wanted to comfort her. In this moment his dream of possibly having this girl as his came true, however bittersweet. He knew he would have to let her go but as he held her in his arms, he knew that his feeling would never falter.

"I'm here Mikasa, I'll always be here"

So day one – check! Wooo

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did this in an hour and half but please review! I will be trying to the whole week but if you have any suggestions or prompts I would love to hear from you!

Peace out.


	2. Day Two

So sorry that I missed day two but I worked all day and I passed out on my bed (resembling a beached whale) and didn't wake until the morning still in my work uniform.

Anyways day two time : )

It's a Highschool AU

DISCLAIMER.

_**Day Two**_

_Gladioli - "Love at First-Sight_

"Hey Mikasa" A voice spoke, interrupting her thoughts "If you glare any longer, you'll be sick like that"

The voice belonged to Annie Leonhart, her friend and classmate. The two of them were sitting in the cafeteria, eating something that was supposed to be spaghetti bolognaises but that was debatable.

"Sorry" Mikasa apologised returning her gaze to her lunch "I just hate him so much"

"Is she talking about Levi again?"

The two girls looked up to see Sasha, who had piled her tray high with food and wore a cheeky grin on her face.

"What gave me away?" Mikasa said dryly, shoving her fork in the mushy mess on her plate

"I could feel your hatred from other side of the room," Sasha giggled, sitting down and proceeded to shovel food into her mouth. Annie looked at her with disgust and pushed her tray away from her.

"How does she have boyfriend?"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, she has Connie Springer" Mikasa said, her lips tugging at a smile and Annie smirked in agreement. Although at the moment she didn't look like it but Sasha Blouse was actually very pretty when she wanted to be and had finally agreed to go out with Connie Springer, a small boy but funny boy from another class.

After watching Sasha eat some more, Mikasa joined Annie and pushed her tray away. Seeing their unattended tray Sasha proceed to add their plate loads to her own.

Mikasa looked around the room again. The room was buzzing. Groups of students clamoured onto the seats and ate their lunch, enjoying the break from their studies.

On one table sat, Jean Kristien with is best friend Marco Bott. The two were in conversation when Jean looked up and caught Mikasa's gaze. He went slightly pink and gave her an awkward wave and smile. She returned the gesture in much colder fashion and moved her gave onto someone else.

That someone else was Levi Ackerman. He sat on his usual table by wall surrounded by his large group of friends. He was the school president and was extremely popular. According to many of the girls in the school, he was the perfect combination. He was extremely clever and was ranked second in his year, behind his friend Zoe Hanji. He was captain of the football team and despite his small stature; he was the local taekwondo champion. Every week, at least one girl in the school confessed to him and he always rejected them for some unknown reason. To Mikasa he just an arrogant pretty boy who had a horrible personality. Although he and Mikasa shared a surname the two were not related but as Annie pointed out on numerous occasions, they were actually very similar. Mikasa herself was ranked top in their year. She also was a local champion but in karate and was part of the school's volleyball and softball teams and she too was considered very good looking, with her dark oriental eyes and soft black hair. However, Mikasa didn't have as many friends but she believed that the few that she did have were ones worth her time and effort and preferred it that way.

"Maybe you should make peace with him?" Annie suggested. She had obviously followed Mikasa's gaze.

"I will never do that," Mikasa said darkly, narrowing her eyes at the suggestion. "I will never forgive him for what he did to Eren"

Mikasa's adoptive brother Eren Yeager, who was currently sitting in lunchtime detention for talking back to his teacher, was a sensitive subject for her. After her birth parents had been killed in fire, Mikasa went to live with the Yeager's and Eren had looked after her and the two of them made a pack to always be there for each other.

So when Eren, who was keen football player and joined the school team, the captain, Levi had told him that practise was on a Friday after school when actually it wasn't and when Eren had arrived, Levi and the team had locked him inside one of the sport lockers. It wasn't until the early hours of Saturday morning, after calling around the whole neighbourhood and then the police had the Yeager's and Mikasa found Eren. Thankfully, he had been alright but when Levi approach Eren on the Monday saying that it was only a joke and that "they were cool", Mikasa had vowed to get her revenge on the irksome shortie for what he had done to her brother.

"You know, even Eren has forgiven him," Annie said quietly looking at Mikasa with her big blue eyes.

Mikasa couldn't think of a suitable reply, it had been a year since then but her feels of hatred towards Levi had not died away and he had not given her any evidence to think otherwise about him.

She continued to glare at Levi and Annie sighed in defeat. After that, lunch went pretty quick and before she knew it she was sitting in her final class of the day with 5 minutes to go.

Today was rarity for Mikasa. She didn't have any extra-curriculum activates and decided to treat herself with a stroll through the local park. She had hoped for some company but Annie had boxing practise and Eren had to go to his Maths tutor who lived across town. Even Armin, Eren and her good friend from junior school was busy with his job at his grandfather's bookshop.

She packed up her bags and went on her way, humming a distant tune in her head as she left the school gates and headed to park. The stresses of the day seemed to roll away with each step. The ground under her feet changed from hard pavement to soft gravel and she made her way through the park. She had a favourite spot in the park, an old playground with a rusty set of swings that her and Eren used to play on as kids. Even with the death of her parents, she missed the carefree days of her childhood and sitting on a swing seem to bring back some of that carefree feeling.

She sighed happily as she placed herself on the swing and pushed of the ground and swung gently.

Peace at last.

"May I join you?" A deep voice asked. She planted her feet on ground spun to face the intruder.

There, leaning against the railing that enclosed the small playground was Levi Ackerman. She stared at him with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. She had seen him outside of school plenty of time but it was still a little strange. He looked so normal and unlike him when he wasn't in school and then her brain recovered from the shock and her face darkened.

"No" She replied coldly and spun back round. Although she couldn't see his expression, she could imagine. After a few moments of silence where she had hoped he had left, she heard a soft "tch" escape his lips. She looked to the other swing and saw him sitting there, looking at he with a scowl on his face.

"That was rude," he said looking at her with his equally dark eyes. She could just about see what the girls were saying about how handsome he was, as she stared at him with blank expression, not that she would ever admit it. She decided that if he must sit next to her than she better just ignore him and hopefully he would go away.

"Brat" he muttered under his breath as he started to swing.

"What did he just call me?"

The words left Mikasa's mouth before she could even think about stopping herself. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins as she watch his face, waiting for a reply.

"I called you a brat," He said without even a glance in her direction.

"I am not! You evil little midget!" And Levi turned at her, his eyes narrowed. Well that got his attention.

"Evil, that's new" He said darkly, turning his swing to face her as she did the same.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said, faking concern "Did I offend the great Levi Ackerman"

"I have heard worst" He hissed back at her "What stick has Miss High and Mighty got up her arse today I wonder?"

Mikasa snarled in response but he carried on. "How un-lady like of you, I wonder what your precious Eren would say if he saw you acting this way but mind you he is probably so stupid that he wouldn't even notice if the sky turned red"

Mikasa stood up and Levi followed, which was a bad move as she was taller than him but he still carried on as a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"You should see him in practise, running after me like a little pathetic dog, so willing to as I say. Maybe I should get him and collar and feed him-"

SLAP.

The harsh noise seemed to echo around the two of them, polluting the quiet relaxing nature of park that surrounded them. Mikasa's eyes were hood with anger and muscle with taught. Her hand still hung in the air and she clenched her jaw. He was still facing to the side and the blood started to rush to his cheek. It was burning along his pale skin and his previously malicious eyes were wide with shock and had a glint of something Mikasa did not recognise. She was surprised that she actually did it. She had dreamed of getting revenge on him but she had never thought it would come to this, slapping him across his handsome face.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes" She replied with a small voice and placed her hand by her side

"Good" He said turning back to face her and he did something very strange. He smiled her. It was small and rather cute and suited his face very well. She looked at him with a surprised expression, what on earth was going on?

"I see you every day at school with such a hateful expression" He said, his eyes not moving from hers. It was as if he had read her mind "I know what you hate me and I understand. I played a stupid and immature prank on your brother and nearly gave his parents a heart attack in the process. It was selfish of me but I have apologised to Eren and he is actually okay, for a brat"

Mikasa scowled when he described Eren as a brat. One minute he was saying such cruel things and now…he was being almost sincere

"But then I realised that I never apologised to you. At first, I didn't think I needed to but when I got to know your brother better, he told me that you are very protective of him. He told me about your parents and how you wouldn't talk to anyone for months."

She had to pinch the side of her leg to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This was not how she imagined the rest of her day. A rarity indeed.

"But I know what it is like to feel despair and loneliness. To feel as if you don't have a heart but deep down you do, we all do, it's human nature. We are much more similar than you or I would like and after Eren spoke to me, I started to see a kindred sprit and not just another high school girl with issues."

She scoffed at his insinuation but kept her eye contact with him, willing him to continue.

"I always heard rumours about how heartless you were but those rumours are so wrong. You just walk around wearing your skin as armour and use your coldness as a way to look as if you don't care but you do. You have a big heart Mikasa and I am sorry that hurt you"

Her throat felt unbearably dry while her skin felt wet with sweat. What was happening? One minute they hated each other and now he wa s apologising to her. Her heart banged against her ribs so hard it ached. She closed her eyes, trying to clam herself.

She opened her eyes. For the first time she noticed that he had grey eyes. They were a dark shade that reminded her of thunderous rain clouds. She had never realised how passionate they could be and his gaze made her full and empty at the same time. His hair looked as softer up close and she had to stop herself from reach out and running her hand along it. She knew he was smaller that her, that was obvious but she had never noticed how strong her looked. Her gaze feeling to his hands for brief moment and she saw that they were clenched into fists but they were spotless. Actually he always looked clean, even after he played a match. She watched him breathe in and out, slow and clam, like the sea and wondered if his heart was beat hard and fast like hearts.

Then her heart went into overdrive as she felt his hand grasp her finger lightly. She had always imagined him to be cold blooded but he was so warm. It was very comforting and made her mind reminiscent of her parents. It was a natural comfort or innate feeling and she eased her hand into his.

"The can really blind you but there is fine a line between that and love and it took me awhile to see it but once you do, you feel as if you have been turned upside down and the only way to stop that feeling is to be with the one you love"

As he said those words, she knew, she instantly knew that he was right. She was in love, in love with him. Oh how cliché, to fall for the supposed enemy but she felt even more annoyed with herself for not realising it sooner. All those day glaring at him from across the main hall and cafeteria and muttering hateful words under her breath as she past by him. All that time she had wasted hating him when really she loved him.

"How long have you known?" She whispered, tightening her hold on him

"Long enough" He sighed out, his warm breath tickling her face. When had they gotten so close? Maybe it was love's magnetic pull that had drawn them together, that had placed them in the same place at the same time.

"It must have been hard"

"I was but it was all worth it" He said taking her other hand in his "Because now that I have you, I will not let go. You have made me wait long enough, you ignorant brat but now you are mine"

His words made her cheeks flush pink with embarrassment. Even in a confession of love, he was still Levi.

"Don't I get a say in this" She said as she felt him pulled her even closer.

"No" He said before he pressed his lips to her. Her eyes widened with shock and then closed slowly as melted into the kiss. His lips felt rough against hers but she liked how it felt. He moved his lips gently against her but the kiss was strong. It was his way of showing her his desperation and it was his reward for waiting this long. The kiss actually didn't last long. When Mikasa opened her eyes to look at him again she was expecting to see a darkening sky but instead it had remained clear and blue. She looked at him now with a soft gaze and she smiled as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Your smile is beautiful," He said in a hushed tone "You should smile more often"

"I will try"

"But don't go flashing it around, I don't want other men to think that you want them" He warned as he pulled her in for another kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled even bigger and even giggled. When the soft happy noise escaped her mouth, he eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you giggling like that? Have I broken you?" He asked inspecting her face as if she was diseased

"You are so demanding and I am allowed to giggle!" She said pulling an annoyed expression. He looked at her and began to laugh, he had a nice laugh but it was silenced as she pressed her lips against his once more. She could get used to this feeling as she leaned in more.

He broke off from her with a smirk and said something about how irresistible he was which result in him being hit once more by Mikasa. Only lightly and in playful way but it still secretly hurt. He then took her by the hand and led her away from the swings and out of the park and back to her front doorstep not before sneaking in a lot more kisses.

_The world is certainly a cruel place if it does not let you find your true love but when it does, it suddenly become for more beautiful than you could ever imagine._

So what do you think of that one? Sorry it is late but hopefully worth the wait. A lot more fun to write than the first one, probably because I let Mikasa and Levi actually kiss this time. Sorry if they are out of character, will try harder next time. I have written the third and fourth day but will update tomorrow as it is 2:30 am and I need to go to bed and sleep as I am working again : (

Peace out lovelies!


	3. Day Three

Day Three ya'll – if this late, many apologises!

I want to give a special mention to the "guest" reviewer, who is the only person who has reviewed. Shame on the rest of you. No I'm kidding, I don't mind if you do or don't but it is really encouraging for the writer when you see them!

Anyways…let's do this!

Warnings – Mentions of Sex and Swearing

_**Day Three**_

_Apple Blossoms – Good Fortune and Hope_

It was late in the evening, when Eren and the rest of them finally got to eat. After a routine patrol went bad and turned into a 6-hour titan-killing spree, the team had gotten back to headquarters much late than planned. Eren looked round to his left to see Mikasa, who's face was still covered with flecks of mud and blood. Her hair was messy and her eyes were drooping from a lack of sleep but still as she turned to face him, she gave him a smile. Of late, she had been acting a bit strange, smiling more often and seemed less murderous, however the rotting Titan bodies from today would care to disagree.

It was strange to see Mikasa smile. Not strange in a bad way but just…unusual, it was rare occurrence. He started to count the times he had seen her smile since he had known her and was disheartened when he just scraped into double digits.

"Hey Eren" She said, disrupting his thought "Have my bread"

"No Mikasa" Eren said, his eyebrows knitting together "You should have it, you need your strength"

She made to pull the bread apart so that they could share but he glared at her fiercely and she dropped her head and ate her bread quietly.

The door was flung open and their corporal, Levi came in with a deep scowl imbedded into his face. The troops made a motion to stand and he waved them to remained seat.

"If one of you shitty brats stands up and salutes me, I will put you stable duty for an entire month"

He was in a bad mood and Eren lowered his head so that he wouldn't have to face the corporal's wrath. Unfortunately for him, Levi, who always sat with his squad took the seat opposite him with a plate in one hand and cup of steaming tea in the other.

He eyed them all with his dark eyes and grunted.

"You lot should all cheer up," He said blowing the steaming service of the tea "None of you are stewing in a titan's stomach so look grateful, that's an order"

They all looked up at him as he took a sip from his tea.

"Who made this tea?" Levi asked after eying them all suspiciously. They all remained silent and after a few moments the soft voice of Mikasa spoke up.

"I did sir"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He was so unreadable and it was common knowledge that although Levi respected Mikasa as a fighter, the two often clashed on other matter, mainly Eren. Then Eren's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Levi gave Mikasa a genuine smile and if his eyes hadn't popped, they certainly were going to when Mikasa smiled back.

They stared for each other, smiles still gracing their face and then, as if the moment never happened, went back to their food.

The table sat in silence a bit longer and Eren felt the awkwardness sit in his chest until Connie piped up from the other end of the table.

"If the Titan's didn't exist" Connie started, a small smile starting to form on his face.

"Which they do," Jean said, trying to shut him up, which earned him a slap to the head from Sasha.

"If the Titan's didn't exist," Connie repeated, "What would you all like to do with your lives?"

It was a question that Eren knew they had all thought about. It was the dreams that plagued their minds at night. As the others thought of their answers or were too afraid to voice them, Eren decided to speak up.

"When Mikasa, Armin and me were younger, we used to look through history and geography books and read about the world that was beyond the wall so I think I would like to travel and to see the world"

"Yeah me too" Armin said in a cheery voice, "I read about these islands that sit in the middle of the ocean that are made an active volcano"

"Woah" Jean said in awe, "That sounds cool"

"Yeah it does" Armin said, "It's a shame that I lost the book"

"I think I would like act in plays at the theatre," Historia said shyly running her fingers through her hair. "I used to read a lot of plays when I was younger"

"I think you be great at that" Ymir said patting her shoulder lovingly "I personally would love to writer"

"Really" Connie asked, thinking that she was joking

"Yes" Ymir said coldly "And what would the great Connie Springer be?"

"I would be carpenter" Connie said triumphantly "Like my dad, what about you Sasha?"

Sasha, who was still scoffing her face said through mouthfuls of food, "I would love to be chef"

"You do realise that you would have to cook and serve other people food right?" Jean asked her, looking about her with scepticism.

"Oh" she said swallowing, "What jobs are there where you can eat food all day?"

"None" They all said collectively and she just blinked and carried on eating.

"What about you Jean?" Historia asked

"Err, I don't know," He said obviously hiding something

"Yeah you do" Eren retorted

Jean cringed and then looked away sheepishly "I would like to paint"

"You can draw?" Eren blurted out, which resorted in Mikasa's elbow in his ribcage

"Err, yeah I suppose I can" He said returning his gaze back to the rest of him.

"What about you Corporal?"

"I think it's time for bed," Levi said coolly

"Not fair" Connie protest "Come on Sir"

Levi glared at him and then sighed, "I would like to live far away and live away from annoying little shits like you"

Although it was said with obvious contempt, a small smirk was tugging at his lips and then shooed them all to bed without another word.

Eren said good night to rest of them and made his way to his room when he ran into another officer, who asked him to give a message to the Corporal.

Eren turned on his heal and climb the flight of stairs of the Corporal's office with the message in hand.

He reached the door and was about to knock when he heard voices from the other side of the door. The corporal had company.

"You were too obvious early"

"I don't think I was" That was Levi and he sounded really strange, it wasn't his usual snarky tone.

"You need to be careful" The voice was stern but soft. It was a woman's voice.

The talking stopped for a while and Eren's curiosity grew and decided to peer the keyhole, which was actually bigger than he thought it would be.

His vision wasn't great but he saw the Corporal leaning against the front of his desk, his eyes locked on the other person in the room, who Eren couldn't see. Yet again the Corporal was different. His eyes were without their infamous glare and lifeless glint. They looked softer and were almost…happy.

"I will be more careful if stop pouting like that," Levi said rolling his eyes, pushing himself of his desk and leant out of view. From the creaking of the chair, Eren guess that he was resting his weight on the chair, probably trapping the person sitting upon it. Eren never heard the woman's reply as it was muffled by the unmistakable sound of the kissing. It was soft and pleasant sound but it kind of made Eren feel sick. Who was in there with the Corporal?

"That's better" Levi said in a small whisper

"I suppose but I don't want the others to know" The woman said and Eren's blood went cold, that was a voice he had known since he was a kid, it was Mikasa.

Mikasa and the Corporal. Mikasa and Levi, the man she "claimed" she would to revenge on for what he did to Eren at the trail. Well, if she had planed to get revenge by chapping up his lips then she was doing sterling job!

He wasn't sure if he was mad or happy. Mad because she was keeping it a secret from him and he began to worry about if this would disrupt her duty as a solider.

Happy because by their display showed that maybe for the first time in her life Mikasa had something that had chosen to do. Eren heard the voices again and decided to listen again.

"Would you really like to do that?" Mikasa asked

"Well, we can have a bit of foreplay but we both know the best bit is when we actually do it"

Eren cringed as he heard is _**'sister' **_hit the Corporal playfully.

" I meant living far away from the rest of the world"

"Oh that" He said nonchalantly "Yeah, I would like to live in a cabin, in a forest or near a river"

"By yourself?" Mikasa question

"Well yes"

"Oh right" Mikasa said a little dejected and the room fell silent for a while.

"But recently I have had another idea" Levi spoke and he saw Levi get close to Mikasa again.

"I think being alone would be bothersome and I am not that young anymore so I should probably settle down" He stopped and the started again "Get married and have a few brats of my own"

"A few?"

"Yes" He said in small voice "I think I would like a little girl, that resembled her mother in looks but had my personality and then maybe a son, who had kind heart and would battle me for his mother's affection"

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," Mikasa said, mimicking Levi's tone of voice.

"But if you more or less that would be okay, it is your body after all" He said casually.

What?

WHAT?!

"What?" Mikasa choked out in surprise.

"I said it would be your decision on the amount of brats we would have"

"Me?"

"Yes" Levi said, getting sick of her question "Don't you want to have my kids?"

Eren waited with baited breath for her reply. He hadn't realised that they were in that deep. He only caught a hint of their secret relationship at the table earlier and he hadn't even known about their relationship and now they were talking about the future.

"I would love that"

Then he heard some more kissing and some soft moaning from Mikasa. After 5 minutes of that, the talking started again

"Will you let me have you?" Levi said in a huffed tone

"What do you mean?"

"Will you let Eren go and have me instead?" Levi asked

"Once the world is safe from Titans, I will let him go" She said "But you will always have me and I will always have you, wasn't that what we promised?"

He never heard Levi's reply and the talking never started again. Deciding that he should probably leave before he heard something he didn't want to hear or someone caught him or even worst the Corporal or Mikasa.

As he rose, leaving the note by the door he vowed that Levi and Mikasa would get there future together, that they would all get the futures they deserve.

Third one done!

I am not sure about this one but I wanted to try something different, hence the Eren POV. Less LeviMIka and less specific to the prompts than I would like but I like the idea of everyone having a nice future but I couldn't write a story about them in the future because the SnK world is pretty bleak but maybe in the other prompts – we shall see.

Review if you like : )


	4. Day Four

Day Four!

I'm trying an AU fic, sorry if you don't like that sort of thing but I'm the writer so bleh : P

Disclaimer and all that jazz

_**Day Four**_

_Daffodils/Narcissus – Prosperity_

Levi Rivallie was said to be successful man. After graduating with a law degree, specialising in criminal law, he became one of the youngest DA's in the cities history. He had unbeatable record and many of the city's criminals; big and small were sitting in a cell because of him. He was famous for giving the police officers grief about proper procedures but even with minimal evidence, he nearly always one.

He wasn't just successful in his job but in his lifestyle. After 5 years of being one of the cities DA's, he was able to move into one of the cities luxury apartments by the river which was always immaculate. Rumours circled round that he had a team of highly-trained and highly-paid team of cleaners come in once a week a made sure that the stunning apartment, which was decorated and furnished with cool colours, was spotless for the owner. However the rumours were far from the true. Levi, after a busy day in the office would come home, make himself a strong cup of tea and cleaned the apartment himself. He never would trust someone to do it for him and he never found anyone who shared his opinion on cleanliness.

Maybe that was the only area in which Levi would be considered 'unsuccessful" and thought made him scowl. He was an amazing man and women and men throw themselves at him but only one person ever peaked his interest.

Petra Ral was an intern in DA's office and she was good lawyer but lack the killer instinct. She was assigned to be Levi's intern and after a month of working together, he had asked her to coffee to which, she blushed profusely but said yes. After a year and half of being a couple, Levi came home to his spectacular apartment to find his loving girlfriend, spread across their king size bed, under another man.

Levi had always had a short temper but had never lost like it did that night. He took all of her belongs and her by the arm and shoved them out the door. He took their picture and shared possessions and either threw them out the window or burned them. The police and his boss and mentor were called and after 3 hours of pleading with police, Erwin had managed to avoid charges being made. When she handed in her notice, Petra had finally caught him. She said that the love had disappeared from the relationship and last he ever heard of was that she was happily married with two kids. Not that he cared.

After that he became more ruthless and cold but after year Erwin and his doctor girlfriend and old friend of Levi's Zoe Hanji had convinced him to jump on the "dating" horse again. He was timid and had a few dates with some nice women but he just didn't see anything worthwhile and he decided that he would be alone forever.

One day when Zoe, who was now engaged to Erwin asked Levi for coffee, the two ended up in a quiet café just outside the hospital where he worked. She could never go far when she was on call. While sipping his tea, his eye caught the figure of tall woman sipping her coffee. She looked much younger than him and was dressed in the same scrubs as Hanji. She was very beautiful and black hair, which she wore in ponytail and dark eyes. After Hanji caught his gaze, she informed that even though he was a very successful man, Mikasa Ackerman, cardio resident extraordinaire was "way out of his league".

"Why is that?" He had ask

"Because she is one the hospital rising stars and she is pretty as well! She probably has men flinging themselves at her every ten minutes" Hanji had chuckled and he watched Mikasa get up and leave. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

After obsessing over her for nearly two weeks, Levi had to resort to begging Hanji into introducing the two of them. So when he and Hanji returned to the café the day afterwards and saw Mikasa sitting there, working on her doctor reports he finally got meet her.

She was even prettier up close and look very alarmed when Hanji, an attending in neurosurgery, came up to her for a little chat. She introduced Levi and Mikasa looked at him and said that she knew who he was from the paper. The Zoe said she had an "emergency" and left, not before winking at Levi before she left. After a few awkward conversations, Mikasa ordered another drink only to return it to the server saying the mug was dirty.

Levi could hear the arrow being shot straight into his heart and he decided to take the plunge. He used all the tricks in the books and gave a speech about she couldn't live coffee and looked like she need a good meal and told her that she had to come over to his place so that he could cook her a meal. He then handed her his business card and told her to be at his place on Saturday at 7. After looking at him as though he had gone mad, she scribbled on napkin her number and told him that she didn't like very spicey food.

Saturday came way too slowly and after Levi had spent all day cooking and preparing the food, he waited for the knock at the door. After waiting half an hour for her, he thought that she might have forgotten or had simply decided to spend her time doing something much more enjoyable, like a young handsome stud. That proceeded in him standing in his gorgeous bathroom, looking at himself and feeling like an old dog. You couldn't have everything it seemed.

Then at 8:30 he heard a knock at the door. There she stood in her scrubs and hoodie and sorry expression of her face. She said that she was ready to leave to make on time for their meal and then a motorway accident came through the door and she had to stay to help. Unfortunately that they had lost one of the patients and she felt terrible for making him wait. That was the first time he took her in his arms and he hugged her until her stomach growled at them. They ate and talked at the end of the night and he even got a quick kiss. It was also the first night he had gone to bed with out cleaning his apartment.

After that, their "relationship" consisted of coffee breaks and late night office meals. One time they even had "date" in hospital waiting room but at least it was clean. After two months of heavy kissing light touching they finally got to have their way with each other. It was probably the best he ever had, it was so passionate and intermit and nothing beat the pleasure of seeing her wrap in his sheet in morning.

They day came when they had their public debut, Erwin and Hanji's wedding. He had asked her to be his date and she had agree only if he bought her new dress, saying that she never got the wear them because of her work schedule. So the two of them dressed up him in nice suit and her in brand new red gown. She had even let the photographer take a few pictures of them together.

Two years later and the two had just celebrated Levi's 31st birthday. Mikasa was now starting her own research into heart valves and Levi had just been made head of the DA office. Successful again.

"Marry me" Levi had asked as Mikasa was reading some research papers, sipping some tea. He had expected her to react horrendously but instead she blinked and turned to look at him.

"Aren't you supposed to get on your knee?" She asked calmly "And have a ring"

"I am already shorter than you," He growled out "And of course I have a ring"

"Can I see it?"

"Say yes then you can"

"You never asked"

"I don't need to"

"Arrogant man"

"Stubborn woman"

They glared at each other until he huffed and pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. She opened the box and tried to conceal her joy and he smirk.

"So?"

"Yes"

He beamed, actually beamed and went to give her kiss.

The wedding was in spring when the cherry blossoms were out and the sun shone brightly. Mikasa's brother walked her down the isle and Erwin was Levi's best man.

As he laid her on the bed, running his lips down her neck, a final thought came into his mind before he lost himself to her and her sinful body. Maybe he could have it all.

DONEEEEEE

WOOOO

I quite like this one but what do you think? Review if you wish

Sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote this one late

Thanks for the support

Peace.

X


End file.
